This invention relates to combustion systems, and more particularly to controls for main or pilot valves, and a sequencing interlock for trial ignition or sustained combustion.
The present invention includes a new recycling pilot ignition system, portions of which may be conventional or similar or identical to that disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 661,938 filed Feb. 27, 1976, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,854 by E. A. Carlson et al. for DIRECT SPARK IGNITION SYSTEM UTILIZING GATED OSCILLATOR. The said copending application is hereby incorporated in this application by this reference hereto as though fully set forth herein hereat.
In the past, recycling pilot ignition systems have not been fail safe.